


Counting

by ywhiterain



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou feeds Subaru a strawberry and molests him. Nothing that happens is as important as those two facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

As Seishirou picked up a strawberry from the tray he'd brought into the room a few minutes ago, Subaru said, "I'm not going to let you feed me."

"It would be romantic," Seishirou reasoned as he dipped the fruit into a bowl of chocolate. Then, he moved so that the strawberry was just a few centimeters from touching Subaru's lips. "Besides," his tone took on a scolding note, "you don't eat nearly enough."

Subaru would have said something to that, but he wasn't about to open his mouth again. 

"Subaru-kun is stubborn today," Seishirou said to himself, like Subaru wasn't even there. It almost made Subaru open his mouth. "Lie down."

Something about Seishirou's voice made Subaru's body crave to obey. It wasn't a sensation he'd ever felt before, but at the same time, he couldn't say it felt unfamiliar either. He gritted his teeth and attempted to refuse to move. Seishirou watched him as if he knew what running through Subaru's head. 

Subaru counted until and was able to reach ten before he found himself submitting to the will of his body that Seishirou controlled. And, from the look in his good eye, he seemed to know that he did. Further, the fact clearly amused him. 

Subaru turned his head to the side.

Seishirou cupped one of his hands on Subaru's jaw and jerked his head forward so that Subaru was forced to look at him. His thumb had dug awkwardly into the side of his face, and while it didn't hurt, it was more than a little uncomfortable. Even with that in mind, he still hadn't wanted Seishirou to let go.

But, Subaru was lying flat on his back and Seishirou didn't seem bored. There was a good chance he'd stay, at least long enough to get what he might be wanting from Subaru. And if he did, Subaru would be touched again.

But right now, there was a game being played. Seishirou pressed the fruit against Subaru's lips. The chocolate smeared against them.

"Don't worry about choking," Seishirou said. The expression on his face was gentle. Nine years ago Subaru would have been fooled. "I'll protect you."

Seishirou was trying to get under his skin. It was working. Subaru narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth just enough so that he could sink his teeth into fruit. No taste registered, as his complete attention was focused on Seishirou, who looked mildly surprised.

Subaru didn't pretend it was anything but an act.

He watched as Seishirou pulled back and set the strawberry back on the tray. When Seishirou looked down at him, Subaru was reminded of a predator who was just about to make a kill. Subaru's instincts cried out for him to move away, but he kept his body still. 

The kiss that came was more demanding than he was used to. Subaru felt like Seishirou was trying to take something he couldn't reach. He crawled on top of Subaru and pinned his wrists at the sides of his hips. 

The only thing Subaru found he could do was attempt to kiss back and wonder exactly what Seishirou was looking for that he hadn't already taken.


End file.
